Mgt3k season 3 episode 2: the running cat(edited and extended edition)
by Agent BM
Summary: For my 100th fanfic, the family is going to watch my story, The Running cat. Edited and extended for kids
1. Chapter 1

**Mgt3k season 3 episode 2**

**The running cat (edited for kids)**

**i wanted to get this over with. This is my 100th fanfic, hooray. For my 100th im doing an extended edited version of the Running cat. Enjoy**

**The family walked into their seats in the theater**

**"So what're we watching Dad?" Asked Lex**

**"Jeff got us an action movie" said Richard**

**"Yay" cheered the kids**

Gumball Watterson is...

The RUNNING CAT

"**Seems like a lot of work" said Gumball**

By the year 2017, the world economy has collapsed. Food, natural resources, and oil are in short supply. A police state, divided into paramilitary zones, rules with an iron fist. TV is ruled by the state and the popular game show 'The running man' has become the most popular TV show in history. All art, music, and communications are censored. No dissent is tolerated and yet a small resistance movement has managed to survive underground. When High-tech gladiators are not enough to suppress the people's yearning for freedom….more direct methods become necessary

**"And those methods involve killing people" said Lex**

(many years in the future)

Gumball Watterson is 30 years old and is a helicopter pilot in the military. He and his men are on a mission to Bakersfield to control a food riot

"Food riot in progress over Bakersfield. 1500 civilians, none are armed" said Gumball

"Proceed with plan alpha Watterson, cut down everything that moves" said Command

**"Isn't that a bad thing?" Asked Anais**

"Negative command, I said they're not armed, they only want food for god's sake. Half of those people are women and children" said Gumball

"Proceed with plan alpha Watterson, that is an order"

"The hell with you, I won't fire at helpless people" said Gumball

"Kill those people or you're in big trouble" said Command getting angry

**"No, you can't make me" said Gumball**

"Negative, returning to base" said Gumball

**"You're doing the right thing sweetie" said Nicole**

"Lt. Wilson are you there?"

"Yes command" said Tobias

"Detain Gumball and take command of the unit. Proceed with plan Alpha" said Command

Tobias took out a gun and Gumball punched him

**"Im gonna kill you" said Nicole**

Gumball what on Earth are you doing?" asked Joe angrily

**"Im gonna stop you from killing people what do you think I'm doing?" Asked Gumball**

Gumball knocked out joe and kicked his friend Rob towards the control panel. The helicopter started to tilt and Gumball was dangling over the edge

"He said Detain him not drop him" said Joe as he maneuvered the chopper

Tobias and Rob brought Gumball back into the chopper

"Watterson, you're gonna fry for this" said Joe angrily

"And I'll see you in hell" said Tobias before knocking out gumball with his rifle

**"Ooh, that's gotta hurt" said Lex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Penny walked into the theater**

**"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" said Penny as she sat next to Gumball**

**"It alright, we're not that far in the movie anyway" said Jeff**

**"What'd I miss?" Asked Penny**

**"I just got arrested for not killing people" said gumball **

**"That sucks" said Penny**

(18 months later)

Gumball Watterson is currently in prison for the crime his crew committed, killing over 100 men, women, and children during the food riot. The event is now known as the Bakersfield massacre, and Gumball's new nickname has become the butcher of Bakersfield.

In prison he's become friends with Darwin Smith, arrested for a failed uprising in L.A., and Anais Johnson, arrested for computer hacking. Both are members of a resistance and are planning an escape with all the prisoners. Anais was able to get a quick look at the code that kept the barriers on before a guard saw her

"What are you looking at Trix Rabbit, get your butt out of here" said the guard

**"Trix rabbit, I hope you die for calling me that" said Anais**

**everyone looked at her**

**"I don't like being called that" said Anais**

Anais signaled Darwin and Gumball that she was ready. Gumball punched Darwin and Darwin punched him back. All the prisoners began to fight. The guards began to shoot the prisoners, but the prisoners overpowered them. Gumball and Darwin grabbed guns from 2 guards and began shooting while Anais tried to turn off the barriers that kept the prisoners in prison.

"What's the hold up?" asked Gumball

"It must be the walls, the code's not working" said Anais as she kept punching in the code into a laptop

**"Well then go outside" said Richard**

"Let's get out of here" said Darwin

The 3 went outside and Anais typed the code again, the barriers were disarmed

"The barriers are down, I'm out of here" shouted a dog

"Robert don't, the code's not set yet" shouted Darwin

"His security collar's gonna blow, he's not gonna make it" said Gumball

Robert ran past the barriers just in time for them to come back on. His prisoner collar turned on and blew off his head.

**"We tried to warn him" said Gumball**

Gumball shot the guard from the other end of the barriers and Anais successfully turned off the barriers. The 3 ran out with the other prisoners and headed for L.A.

**"So long prison, I'm getting out of here" said Penny**

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais made it to L.A where they would meet some friends. They found them and they started to get their collars off. All over the city TV's were showing news reports and game show commercials to try to keep the public from uprising. An ad for the running man came up on one of the screens

"What's the Number 1 television show?"

**"That sounds like mr Robinson" said Anais**

**"I thought he was retired" said Jeff**

"The running man"

**"I thought it was our show" said Nicole**

"YES, that's right folks; I'm Gaylord Robinson, the host of the running man. Where I invite you all to this weekend's show" said Mr. Robinson

"That's right; TV's the running man, where convicted criminals have a chance for freedom by running 400 square blocks of rubble while evading our professional killers, the stalkers. Purchase your tickets at ICS headquarters to see TV's number 1 game show, The Running man"

"Screw that show" said Gumball

"You guys wanna buy a stereo?" Asked a wolf

**"Yeah that sounds great" said Richard**

"Great to see you jack" said Darwin

The wolf led them to a trailer to get their collars off

"Can you believe this crap playing all day. Things have gotten worse since they closed the schools, all the kids are either in hiding or training" said Jack

"Wait, what's he doing here?" Asked Teri angrily pointing to gumball

"He helped us escape" said Darwin

"People like him created this place, he's the butcher of Bakersfield" said Leslie

**"Well that's harsh" said Penny**

**"He's been called worse than that" said** **Lex**

"Don't tell me you believe that media crap" said Anais

**"I do" said Jeff**

"I think he's seen too much" said a lizard

"Really, because all I've seen is a bunch of people who think they can change the world with game shows that keep us from having freedom" said Gumball as Jack removed his collar


End file.
